Sonic Adventure: Across Time and Dimensions
by Spongebob Squarepants no. 1
Summary: Robotnik has tolen the Chaos Emeralds! Sonic and Tails give chase, but fail to reach Robotnik before he ctivates his new machine. Out of the machine, a new enemy appears! Who is he and what is he doing here. Find out in this all-new Sonic Adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Adventure: Across Time and Dimensions Part 1

"C'mon Tails, we gotta find Robotnik!" said Sonic.

"Right behind you" replied Tails. Sonic and Tails rush through Marble Zone, trying to find Robotnik, who has stolen the Chaos Emeralds.

"Sonic! Look out!" yelled Tails as a badnik rose up from the lava pool Sonic had prepared to jump over.

"No problem!" said Sonic as he spun straight through the enemy and landed on the other side of the pool.

"Piece of cake!" said Sonic. Suddenly, cannon fired, and before he knew it, Sonic was on the ground.

"Sonic, it's Robotnik!" yelled Tails as Sonic recovered.

"Ohohoho! What's the matter, Sonic? Not at the top of your game today? Pity, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have some very important business to take care of!" said Robotnik as he flew off in his Eggmobile.

"C'mon Tails, let's go after him! We can't let him get away with the Chaos Emeralds!" said Sonic as he blasted off after Robotnik. Soon they came upon a large egg-shaped building in the middle of a group of tall trees.

"Heh, y'know for someone with an IQ of 300, Robotnik sure is bad at finding good hiding places for his giant buildings of doom" joked Sonic. Sonic rushed around the building, looking for an entrance.

"Hm, no way in. Hey, Tails, you think you could find some way to get in this thing?" asked Sonic. Without a reply, Tails started walking around all the trees surrounding the building and knocking on them.

"Uh, Tails, buddy, you OK?" asked Sonic.

Tails replied with just a "Sh" Sonic just folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. Soon, Tails stopped by a tree.

"Sonic, this tree is hollow. It's probably a secret entrance. I just need to find the-here it is!" said Tails as he opened a panel camouflaged on the tree.

"Now just press this, plug this into here, and voila, it's open" said Tails as the side of the tree opened, revealing a tunnel leading down into the secret entrance.

"Great job little bro, now let's go kick some Ro-butt-nik!" said Sonic as he jumped down into the entrance with Tails following close behind. Sonic and Tails landed in a dark hallway.

"Well, only one way to go" said Sonic, "Let's go get the Chaos Emeralds back!" However, as Sonic prepares to start running, Tails rushes forward and grabs Sonics arm.

"Hold up, Sonic. Remember, this is Robotniks base, so it's probably filled with traps for intruders.

"Good point, we'll just have to rush through at supersonic speed!" replied Sonic. Sonic rushes forward and, just like Tails said, traps begin activating left and right. Spikes shoot out of the ground as Sonic rushes over spots with motion sensor activators, flames shoot out of the walls as Sonic runs through detector lasers, and lasers blast out of turrets on the ceiling as Sonic runs in sight. He jumps over the spikes, slides under the fire coming from the wall, and jumps in front of turrets as he quickly moves, making the turrets hit each other. The rest of the traps don't even have time to hit Sonic, though, because by the time he activates them he is already long gone. Tails does well with keeping up with Sonic as he flies over all the traps.

"Whew, these tunnels are a lot bigger than I thought" said Sonic.

"They **are** underground. The building Robotnik went in must be one entry point out of hundreds! Who knows how long these tunnels run through the ground, or here else they come out" replied Tails.

"Then let's find the center, that's gotta be where Robotnik is" said Sonic.

"But who knows where the center is exactly? I could try to use my hand-held, but I don't think it's a good idea to stop moving in these tunnels, they're way too dangerous" said Tails.

"I know! Fun, huh!" replied Sonic as he breaks the sound barrier running through the tunnels.

_Meanwhile_...

Robotnik places the Chaos Emeralds into seven pillars that surround a larger machine with a large ring on top.

"Sonic won't know what hit him after I activate this machine using the infinite power of the Chaos Emeralds. I hope you like surprises, hedgehog!" said Robotnik.

"I love surprises! How did you know?" said Sonic who came walking into the room at that moment.

"Sonic! I didn't expect you to get here so fast" said Robotnik.

"Are you kidding? C'mon Robotnik, you sound like you don't know me at all. I'm always early for the party!" replied Sonic.

"Hmph, no matter, you're too late!" said Robotnik as he pulled a switch on the side of the machine hooked up to the Chaos Emeralds. The pillars holding the Chaos Emeralds glowed brightly, and the cables connecting the pillars and machine glowed, too. Soon, the ring on top of the machine started spinning. It spun faster and faster, until electricity shot out from the center.

"Tails! Get back!" yelled Sonic as he pushed Tails behind him. The ring spun faster and faster and more and more electricity shot out from the center. Eventually, the electricity stopped, and the middle of the ring became a spinning, purple portal.

"What the-?" asked Sonic. He was interrupted by the sudden waves of energy flowing from the portal. The portal began to tear, and soon a hole opened. A green blur shoots out of the hole so fast no one has time to follow it to see where it went. After a short moment, Sonic and Tails turn around. What they see shocks them both speechless.

"Time to cause some chaos" said Scourge.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Adventure: Across Time and Dimensions Part 2

"Sonic, he looks just like you!" said Tails.

"Are you kidding? I'm WAY better looking" joked Sonic.

"Very funny punk. I'm gonna make you regret that" said Scourge.

"Hahaha! Alright, let's see what you can do!" replied Sonic.

"How's this?" said Scourge as he disappeared.

"Wha-Where'd he go?" asked Tails.

"I'm right here" replied Scourge. As Sonic turns around, Scourge kicks Sonic across the room into Robotniks machine, causing it to fall over.

"Sonic!" exclaimed Tails. The Chaos Emeralds shone until the light was so bright, everyone had to look away. When the light faded, the Chaos Emeralds were gone.

"Don't worry, kid. I've got some for you, too" said Scourge as he grabbed Tails and raised his fist.

"No!" yelled Sonic as he blasted at Scourge and punched him away.

"C'mon bud, we gotta get out of here!" said Sonic as he and Tails ran out of the room.

"Hey, get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" yelled Scourge as he ran after them, leaving Robotnik standing alone.

"This is going just as planned. It's almost too good to be true. Sonic has defeated my robots and I time after time, but can he defeat himself? Aahahahahahaa!" said Robotnik as he left the room. Unknown to anyone, the fallen machine turned back on, opening another portal. A tear appeared, and someone stepped through…

_Back to Sonic and Tails_…

"Who the heck was that!" asked Sonic as he and Tails flew out of the secret entrance they had entered earlier.

"I think I may have an idea. That machine Robotnik had, I think it was a portal to another dimension" said Tails.

"What?" asked Sonic.

"I think it's supposed to be a door to any dimension. I'm guessing Robotnik opened a portal and pulled that guy through. I think he's another 'you', Sonic" said Tails.

"Could you explain that to me a little more?" asked Sonic.

"Each dimension is like another version of the others, and the differences can vary from a small amount to many. The amount of variables never ends, which means that there are infinite dimensions. And with each dimension, there are different versions of everyone in it. Like in Blaze's dimension, the equal of our Robotnik is known as Robotnik Nega. I think that hedgehog we saw was some dimension's equal to you" explained Tails.

"So basically he's like an evil me?" asked Sonic. Tails sighed.

"Sure Sonic" replied Tails.

"Well, all I know is we better try to avoid him for now until we can learn more about what's going on" said Sonic.

"I think you're right. If he has any weaknesses, we'll need to use them to our advantage" said Tails.

"Where are you punks! Come and face me!" yelled Scourge from the halls.

"I think we'd better go, it sounds like he's close to us" said Tails.

"About time. All this science talk was about to put me to sleep" replied Sonic as he ran off with Tails following. Sonic and Tails ran through the trees, dodging coconuts thrown by some of Robotniks badniks who were hanging from the trees. A group of Motobugs appeared and rolled at Sonic. Sonic just jumped high in the air, and zigzagged through them all in less than a second. Suddenly, a badnik appeared out of a trap door in the ground and grabbed Sonic.

"Tails!" yelled Sonic.

"I'm on it!" replied Tails. Tails flew high in the air, and slammed down into the badniks head, crushing it.

"Thanks bud" said Sonic as they continued. They kept running, smashing badniks and rushing away from Robotniks base as fast as they could. Eventually they reached an open area surrounded by trees.

"I think we'll be safe here for now" said Sonic.

"Heh, think again, blue" said Scourge, who was sitting in a tree.

"What! How did you get here before us!" asked Sonic.

"Because I'm faster than you" replied Scourge.

"Whoa whoa, let's get one thing straight buddy, NO ONE'S faster than me" replied Sonic.

"Maybe not in this dimension" replied Scourge.

"Wait, how do you know about the dimensions?" asked Tails.

"Well, not only am I faster, I also must be smarter if you thought I was the same level of intelligence as blue here. The name's Scourge. I'm the fastest thing in the multiverse" replied Scourge.

"Y'know what? You're really starting to make me mad" said Sonic as he jumped at Scourge.

"Big mistake, blue" said Scourge as he spun at Sonic. Sonic rolled up in just enough time to counter Scourge's attack. Both hedgehogs landed, and started punching and kicking at each other. However, they blocked each other's attacks in perfect synch. Eventually, though, Scourge landed a direct punch on Sonics face, knocking him away and to the ground.

"Hmph, I thought this was going to be more of a challenge. Oh well, you can't always get what you want" said Scourge as he prepared to finish Sonic off. However, just as he was about to rush at Sonic, a wall of fire appeared between Sonic and Scourge.

"Who dares-?" said Scourge. Before he can finish, a figure appears from the trees.

"Blaze!" exclaims Tails.

"Sonic, are you OK?" asks Blaze as she holds up her fire wall.

"Ngh, yeah" replied Sonic as he gets up.

"Good, because you're going to have to run when I say" says Blaze.

"Are you sure you can handle this guy?" asked Sonic.

"I can hold him off for you. Don't worry, though, I'll meet back up with you at Robotniks base" replies Blaze, "Now get going." Sonic and Tails run back to Robotniks base. Blaze pushes her fire wall towards Scourge, making him back up.

"Grr, outta my way!" yells Scourge as he blasts through the fire. Blaze doesn't have time to dodge, and Scourge spins into her, knocking her to the ground. Scourge grabs her by her mantle and prepares to finish her off. At that moment, Sonic rushes up to Scourge and punches him away.

"Sonic? Where's Tails?" asks Blaze as Sonic helps her up.

"He's going back to Robotniks base. I told him we'd meet up with him later" replied Sonic.

"Good" said Blaze. Sonic and Blaze turned to face Scourge.

"Uh-oh, better split for now" said Scourge as he ran off.

"What a coward" said Blaze.

"And he's supposed to be an alternate version of me? Haha, what a joke" said Sonic.

"We should go and meet up with Tails" said Blaze.

"Alright" agreed Sonic as he and Blaze ran off to regroup with Tails.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic Adventure: Across Time and Dimensions Part 3

"So Blaze, how did you end up in our dimension again?" asked Tails.

"This morning when I woke up, the Sol Emeralds were gone, so I rushed out to find them. When I got outside, the wind suddenly picked up, and a tear appeared in the middle of the air. I thought it was created from the Sol Emeralds, so I stepped through it. Next thing I knew, I was in the middle of Robotniks lab. I saw the machine he must have used to open the portal, but it was broken, and it was beyond repairable, so I started running, and eventually made it out. I caught a glimpse of what looked liked Sonic, but he was green. I became suspicious and thought he might be the one that stole the Sol Emeralds, so I decided to give chase. I caught up just in time, it seems" replied Blaze.

"But, if Robotniks machine was that broken, how did another portal open?" questioned Tails.

"I don't know, but what I do know is we have to find a way to stop whatever it is Robotnik's planning and send that green wannabe back to where he came from" said Sonic.

"Do you have any ideas how to defeat him?" asked Blaze.

"No, but I'm sure we'll think of something" replied Sonic. At that moment, another tear appeared in front of them. It was larger than the others, and was sucking in the air around them.

"Watch out! We don't know where this one leads!" said Blaze. All three of them tried to escape the vacuum, but it proved to be too strong for Tails, and he flew back.

"Sonic!" called Tails.

"Tails!" yelled Sonic as he jumped after Tails, grabbing onto his ankle.

"Hey!" said Blaze as she grabbed Sonics ankle, and they were all pulled into the portal. When they woke up, they were in the middle of a meadow.

"Is everyone OK?" asked Blaze.

"All good on my end" replied Sonic.

"That was really uncomfortable" replied Tails. They stood up and looked around.

"So, any idea where we are?" asked Sonic.

"This is another dimension" replied Tails, who was looking at his hand-held.

"Great, now we have to find a way to get back" said Blaze.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We can handle it" said Sonic.

"Alright, let's make this quick then" replied Blaze.

"Quick is what I'm all about" said Sonic as he ran off. Tails followed, but as Blaze was about to follow, she turned around. After a few seconds Sonic appeared.

"Hey, you comin?" asked Sonic.

"Y-Yeah" replied Blaze. The two of them ran off. Just as they ran off, the ground where they were standing melted into a white liquid. The grass around the liquid wilted and died as two glowing, red eyes appeared in the center of the pool of liquid. As Sonic, Tails, and Blaze blazed across the landscape, Blaze stared ahead, not making a sound.

"Hey Blaze, you all right?" asked Sonic. Blaze snapped out of her deep thoughts.

"Yes. I just have this feeling that something is happening to this universe" replied Blaze.

"Hmm, looks fine to me" said Sonic, looking around. Suddenly, a giant white monster rose up from the ground.

"Whoa, guess I spoke too soon" said Sonic. The monster roared and slammed its fists into the ground.

"I guess you don't come in peace" said Sonic. The monster just roared.

"Good, 'cause neither do we!" said Sonic. Sonic immediately spun at the monster. The monster put up its arm, which held Sonics attack back. The monster grabbed him, and threw him to the ground. Sonic looked up as the monster slammed its foot into the ground.

"Sonic!" yelled Tails.

"Hey, tall white and ugly! Up here!" called Sonic from atop the monster's head. The monster tried to punch Sonic, but Sonic jumped out of the way and the monster punched itself.

"You're too slow!" taunted Sonic. But on his way down, the monster grabbed Sonic in its fist. It began to squeeze its fist, crushing Sonic. Blaze threw a ball of fire at the monster's face, which caused it to let go.

"Thanks for the save!" said Sonic.

"Let's make this quick" replied Blaze.

"Quick is my middle name! Tails!" called Sonic.

"On it!" replied Tails. Tails flew over to Sonic and picked him up.

"Blaze, grab on!" said Sonic, holding out his hand. Blaze grabbed Sonics hand, and Tails flew them both up. Tails began swinging them around, and when they had built up a good speed, he let go, and Sonic and Blaze spun directly to the monster. Their spinning speed was so great, they cut through the monster like scissors on paper. The monster immediately turned into a puddle of white liquid.

"Way past cool" said Sonic as he and Blaze landed. Sonic and Tails high-fived as Blaze walked up to the puddle. Suddenly, the grass around the puddle started dying, and the puddle expanded, killing more and more grass. Blaze turned around.

"We have to go!" she said. Sonic and Tails looked over to the growing puddle.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Sonic as he, Tails, and Blaze started running. Everywhere around them, puddles began forming, killing nearly all of the plant life.

"What are these things!" asked Sonic. Tails pulled out his hand-held.

"I'm trying to scan them, but nothing's coming up! These kinds of puddles aren't in any recorded data!" replied Tails.

"Well I don't like what they're doing here. Let's find a way to stop them" said Sonic.

"Sonic, we don't have time to stop them. We have to get back to your dimension, stop Scourge, and I have to find the Sol Emeralds" said Blaze.

"You mean WE have to find the Sol Emeralds? I've told you before, we're gonna help you. Even if you don't want us to" replied Sonic. Blaze smiled, but her attention shifted when a massive puddle formed in front of the three. It quickly took the form of a giant spider.

"Well, this looks fun" said Sonic. The spider charged at the three, but they jumped out of the way. Blaze blasted it with a wave of fire, while Sonic bounced all over it. While the monster was distracted, Tails ran under it. He took out his hand-held and detached a few parts.

"Tails, what're you doing?" asked Sonic.

"I'm making a bomb, try to keep him busy for a few more minutes!" replied Tails.

"On it bud!" replied Sonic. Sonic dashed straight through one of the monster's legs, cutting it off. However, when it turned into a puddle, the spider grew another arm. Blaze jumped high into the air and spun feet-first into the monster's face. However, she became stuck in the monster. As the monster was about to pull her in, Sonic spun into the monster, cutting off more of its body, which immediately grew back.

"You ready to take this thing down?" asked Sonic. Blaze nodded, and she grabbed  
>Sonics hand. They jumped high in the air, and Blaze began turning. In her free hand, she formed a large fireball. When they had gained so much speed they appeared to be a solid disk, Blaze threw her fireball, and then threw Sonic. Sonic rolled up as he hit Blaze's fireball. As Sonic, encased in fire, hit the spider, he unrolled as the flames disappeared.<p>

"Tails! He's coming down!" called Sonic.

"Done!" exclaimed Tails as he ran from underneath the monster just before it hit the ground. As it was about to get up, the bomb exploded, scattering the liquid the spider had turned into. The area where the bomb had exploded began to spark, and another portal opened up.

"How did that happen?" asked Sonic.

"Robotnik must be trying to break the barriers between the dimensions. The barrier must be very weak if that explosion could tear a hole in it" replied Blaze.

"Well, we might as well see where it takes us" said Sonic.

"Yes, the sooner we get back, the better" said Blaze. All three of them stepped through the portal, not knowing what to expect on the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic Adventure: Across Time and Dimensions Part 4

As Sonic, Tails, and Blaze exited the portal, they found themselves standing on a rock floating in lava.

"Whew, talk about a change in scenery" joked Sonic. Tails took out his hand-held and started typing.

"Well Tails, what's it say? Are we home?" asked Sonic.

"No. This is a dimension that is apparently comprised of underground tunnels like this one that run through the entire planet, kind of like veins. It looks to me like the whole planet is just one large volcano. And if my calculations are correct, the amount of volcanic eruptions that occur blow so much dust into the atmosphere that the surface has become unfit for life" replied Tails.

"So I guess we're going to have to find a way out through these tunnels then" said Sonic.

"Yeah, but, these tunnels go everywhere. Plus there are so many dead ends and places that bring you right back where you started it would take forever to find the way out, even if we went as fast as we could" replied Tails.

"Well then I guess we'll have to split up" said Sonic.

"Good idea. Here, I'll give us each a communicator so we can stay in touch" said Tails as he handed Sonic and Blaze a wrist communicator.

"Alright, we'll check in every five minutes. If one of us doesn't answer, we can use the tracking devices I installed to come help" said Tails.

"So which way do we go?" asked Sonic, looking at the several passages. Without a word, Blaze randomly chose one, and headed in the direction it led.

"Hey, Sonic, is Blaze alright?" asked Tails.

"She's fine bud. She's just got a lot on her mind. She'll be back to normal one we get home and find the Sol Emeralds. Alright, watch your back in there" said Sonic as he ran through one of the tunnel entrances. Tails quickly chose his route and flew off.

_Sonics path_

"Now let's see. If I were a portal to another dimension hidden in a giant system of underground lava tunnels, where would I be?" asked Sonic. As he ran by, the lava began to turn white. Suddenly, the ground in front of Sonic shattered and another monster appeared from the lava.

"Oh no, not you guys again" said Sonic. The monster roared and swiped at Sonic, who jumped out of the way just in time.

"Tails! Blaze! Watch out, there are-" said Sonic. He was interrupted by a giant fist slamming into the ground where he stood. He jumped out of the way just in time to avoid falling into the lava below.

"Oh man, I can't let him take out the ground or else I'll fall in. And I'm in no mood to become barbecue!" said Sonic. The monster swung its hand at Sonic. Sonic jumped up to avoid it, and spun straight at the monster's head. However, the monsters head was too hot form being submerged in the lava, and the moment Sonic touched it, he was burned. Distracted by the heat, Sonic uncurled and slammed into a wall. The monster picked him up and threw him into another wall.

"Heh, not bad" said Sonic as he got up.

'Looks like I'm gonna have to use my brain for this one" said Sonic. Sonic snapped his fingers, realizing how to stop the monster. He ran to the center of the rock path.

"Hey ugly! You want some of this? Come and get it!" taunted Sonic. The monster roared and lunged at Sonic. Sonic jumped to the side just in time for the monster to crash through the rock and into the lava. When it came up again, Sonic started running around the hole the monster had created, forming a cyclone around the monster. The monster tried to hit Sonic, but he was moving too fast to follow. The monster quickly cooled down, hardening the lava that covered the monster, trapping it.

"Whew, that was fun!" said Sonic.

"Hey guys, I found the portal. Hurry up, though, I think the connection is weakening" said Tails through the communicator.

"Alright, I'm on my way" said Sonic. Sonic arrived back to the area where they had started. Tails had already arrived.

"Hey Tails, where's Blaze?" asked Sonic.

"I'm not sure" replied Tails. Just then, Blaze called in.

"It looks like I'm going to be a little late. You guys get to the portal, I'll meet you there" said Blaze.

"Sounds like she needs help" said Tails.

"Well then, let's go help" replied Sonic. Sonic and Tails went through the path Blaze had entered, following the tracker.

_Tails path_

"Let's see, which way to go?" questioned Tails. As Tails looked around, he noticed a silhouette entering one of the tunnels. Curious as to whom it was, he followed it. As he got closer and closer, he began to make out the figure.

"Robotnik!" exclaimed Tails.

"Ah, Tails, you're just in time!" said Robotnik as he pressed a button on the control pad he was holding. A giant mech floated out of the lava.

"Get a load of this, fox boy. This is my latest mech. It's going to drill the ground right from under your feet!" exclaimed Robotnik. He pressed another button, and the two drills attached to the mech started to rotate. The machine flew at Tails, who flew straight up to avoid being hit. When it hit the ground, the rock floor cracked and shattered into dozens of floating boulders. The mech rose from the lava and charged at Tails again. This time, Tails moved out of the way and grabbed onto the mech.

"Hey! Let go!" said Robotnik as he frantically pressed buttons. The mech stopped and began to spin. Tails held on, and found the latch to open the circuit board in the mech. Tails struggled to take out a screwdriver, and began to work on the board. After a few seconds, one of the mechs drills fell off.

"No! You're ruining it!" said Robotnik. Tails kept unscrewing parts on the mech, and soon the other drill fell off.

"Grr, I'll fry you!" yelled Robotnik. Robotnik pressed another button on the control pad, which caused the mech to head straight for the lava. Tails began kicking the control panel to do as much damage as he could to the mech. Just before the mech went into the lava, he stabbed the panel with his screwdriver and jumped off just before the mech fell into the lava, safely landing on a floating rock. After a few seconds, the mech explodes beneath the lava, spewing lava into the air.

"Time to go" said Robotnik as he pressed another button on his control panel. A portal opened next him, and he escaped.

"Hey, get back here!" yelled Tails. Tails contacts Sonic and Blaze.

"Hey guys, I found the portal. Hurry up, though, I think the connection is weakening" said Tails.

"Alright, I'm on my way" replied Sonic.

"I'll be thee soon" replied Blaze. Tails walked back to their starting point to meet up with them. Soon, Sonic came running in.

"Hey Tails, where's Blaze?" asked Sonic.

"I'm not sure" replied Tails. Just then, Blaze called in.

"It looks like I'm going to be a little late. You guys get to the portal, I'll meet you there" said Blaze.

"Sounds like she needs help" said Tails.

"Well then, let's go help" replied Sonic. Sonic and Tails went through the path Blaze had entered, following the tracker.

_Blazes path_

'I'd better make this quick. The sooner we get back, the better' thought Blaze. Blaze began to slip into a state of deep thought, but was interrupted when some monsters appeared in font of her.

"Outta my way!" said Blaze as she blasted them with fire. It only held them back for a moment, though, and they continued toward her. Blaze enveloped herself in fire and blazed through them, completely destroying them. However, more monsters appeared immediately after.

"Don't you ever quit?" asked Blaze. She ran at them and punched them while her hands were covered in fire. They healed quickly though.

"Grr, stop wasting my time!" said Blaze as she ran through them. As she continued running, more monsters appeared in front of her. She kept running, jumping, and sliding through them. However, soon she reached a dead end.

"No!" exclaimed Blaze. She turned around to see hundreds of monster coming towards her.

"Hey guys, I found the portal. Hurry up, though, I think the connection is weakening" said Tails through the communicator.

"I'll be there soon" replied Blaze.

"Alright, freaks, outta my way!" said Blaze. She threw fireball after fireball, but the monsters kept coming. She threw waves of fire, cutting through multiple monsters at a time, but they kept healing.

"It looks like I'm going to be a little late. You guys get to the portal, I'll meet you there" said Blaze into her communicator. She continued to fight, but nothing was helping. The monsters were getting too close now, and Blaze couldn't hit them fast enough to keep them all back. Eventually, they got close to where one of them raised its fist. Blaze put of her arms to block, but the monster was stronger than she expected, and she fell back against the wall. As the monsters closed in, Sonic appeared, cutting through them while Tails flew in from overhead.

"Hey, need a hand?" asked Sonic. Blaze smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I do" replied Blaze as she got up and prepared to continue fighting. Sonic cut through the mob, while Tails flew up and stomped down on top of them, and Blaze scorched them with fire. The fight continued for too long, and they were getting tired. They all regrouped.

"Aw man. We gotta end this soon or this won't end too well" said Sonic.

"I've got a plan" said Blaze.

"Alright, let's hear it" said Sonic.

"Sonic, I need you to cut a hole in the ground here, then you and Tails run as fast as you can away from this spot, OK?" said Blaze.

"But what about-" started Sonic.

"Don't worry, I can handle these guys" said Blaze.

"Well, if you're sure" said Sonic. Sonic rolled into a ball and cut a large hole in the ground, revealing the lava underneath.

"Alright bud, time to juice" said Sonic. Sonic and Tails ran from the spot as fast as they could. Blaze slowly stepped onto the lava. She floated on the surface, and her entire body became covered in an enormous flame. She raised her hands and focused on channeling the fire power the lava gave her. The fire continued to grow, and when she had channeled her power, she used it.

"HRAH!" yelled Blaze as the fire exploded, going down the tunnel and incinerating all of the monsters. Sonic and Tails looked back to see the fire catching up with them. They reached the end, and jumped to the side as the fire blew out of the tunnel. When it stopped, Sonic and Tails raced back to check on Blaze. They found her unconscious on the ground.

"Blaze!" exclaimed Tails as he and Sonic rushed to see if she was OK.

"Are you alright?" asked Sonic. Blaze woke up, but didn't move.

"Y-yeah. I'm…I'm alright" replied Blaze.

"That was way past cool. Or I guess I should say hot, huh?" joked Sonic. Blaze just smiled and closed her eyes again.

"C'mon Tails, help me get her up" said Sonic. Sonic and Tails helped Blaze up and put her arms around them, helping her back to the portal. It took a while for them to reach it, but they did eventually. Without a word, Sonic and Tails helped Blaze through the portal, not knowing what to expect next.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic Adventure: Across Time and Dimensions Part 5

Sonic, Tails, and Blaze stepped through the portal onto a mountainside. Sonic and Tails set Blaze down slowly.

"Can you stand up?" asked Sonic.

"I think so" said Blaze, struggling to stand up. Once she was on her feet, she looked out into the distance.

"I think I know where to find some answers about what's going on" said Blaze. Sonic and Tails looked, too, and saw a giant power plant with a large center building that had Robotniks face on it.

"I guess Robotnik wasn't going for "subtle" when he built this place" joked Sonic.

"When has Robotnik ever been known for subtlety?" asked Tails.

"Good point" replied Sonic.

"Well, we're not going to get anywhere just standing here. Let's make this quick" said Blaze.

"Sounds good to me!" replied Sonic. Sonic, Tails, and Blaze rushed down the hill, running around trees and boulders. Suddenly, several badniks headed straight towards them. Sonic dashed through them with ease while Tails slammed down on top of them. However, when Blaze was about to throw a fireball, nothing happened. Surprised, she lost her concentration and was rammed by the badnik.

"Tails!" yelled Sonic.

"I'm on it!" replied Tails. Tails picked up a large rock and hurled it at the badnik, hitting it dead on. As Sonic continued to take out the badniks, Tails went to see if Blaze was OK.

"Blaze, what happened?" asked Tails.

"I…I don't know. I tried to throw a fireball, but I couldn't get one to form" replied Blaze.

"Well it looks like you'll have to rely on your speed and agility for now" said Tails. Without replying, Blaze stood up and kicked a badnik, sending it into a tree. More badniks continued to come after them.

"Man, this is some tight security" said Sonic.

"That just means whatever's inside that plant is that more worth protecting" replied Tails.

"We don't have time to deal with these punks, we need to keep moving" said Blaze.

"We can't if they keep coming like this" said Tails.

"I can" said Blaze as she sped by the badniks. When she escaped the mob, she kept running.

"Tails, we need to catch up with her! We can't let her go in by herself without her fire" said Sonic.

"Alright, I'm going to lead these guys away, when I do, go after Blaze. When you get far enough away, I'll leave these guys behind and meet up with you" said Tails.

"Alright, bud. Sounds like a plan" replied Sonic. Tails flew up high.

"Hey! Gas-heads! Come and get me!" taunted Tails. The badniks turned away from Sonic and followed Tails.

"Good luck" said Sonic as he turned and ran after Blaze.

_Meanwhile…_

Blaze reached the fence bordering the power plant.

'Better make this quick' thought Blaze as she leaped over the fence.

'I probably shouldn't have left Sonic and Tails knowing I can't use my fire powers, but I can't keep wasting time like that. It's because of fights like that that I had to use my Last Resort and give up my powers' thought Blaze as she raced through the numerous buildings.

'Once I find Robotnik, I'll make him tell me what he's planning, and stop it.' Blaze reached the main building. She kicked down the door, and smashed the badniks that were guarding the inside. Through a surveillance camera, Robotnik watched Blaze.

"Let's see how she handles this" said Robotnik as he pushed a button on the surveillance board. As Blaze was running through a large hallway, spikes shot out of the ground. She narrowly dodged them and continued running. Soon after the spikes, parts of the floor collapsed when she stepped on them. She was able to escape by leaping off the falling floor just as it fell.

"Ngh, maybe it would have been a better idea if I had waited for Sonic and Tails. I'm not used to not being able to control fire, so that puts me at a disadvantage" said Blaze. Soon, though, Blaze reached the master control room. As she stepped through, she cautiously looked around, and not seeing anything, she continued to walk in. She walked up to the main computer and started typing. As she accessed all the data and began reading it, her face turned into a look of horror.

"I've got to find Sonic and-" started Blaze. She was interrupted as she was hit by an unseen enemy and knocked unconscious.

_Back to Sonic…_

Sonic ran through the plant, smashing badniks that got in his way and dodging numerous traps set all over the place.

"Whew, this is almost a challenge" said Sonic as he jumped over a spike pit. Suddenly, a projection appeared in the sky.

"Sonic, come to the main building. I believe I have something you're looking for" said Robotnik as the projection changed to show Blaze tied up hanging from the ceiling.

"And I'd make it quick before my badniks turn your friend into a piñata" said Robotnik. The projection faded.

"Darn it Robotnik. You're not going to get away with this!" said Sonic as he tore through the plant, rushing to get to the main building. After a while Sonic began to get suspicious when he had not encountered any more traps.

'This is probably another one of Robotniks traps, but I have to get Blaze out of there' thought Sonic. Finally he reached the main building.

"Well, here goes nothing" said Sonic as he walked in.

"Alright Robotnik, come on out so I can kick your abnormally large butt!" yelled Sonic.

"Sorry, Sonic, but if you want to fight me, you'll have to reach the top floor. And make it quick! I'm loosing my patience" said Robotnik over the intercom system.

"No problem" said Sonic as he raced up the many flights of stairs. Eventually he reached the top floor. Just as he burst in, he was knocked back by a large metal arm. When he opened his eyes, he saw Robotnik in a large, fighting machine.

"Haha! You fell right into my trap! How predictable. How do you like my new robot? I designed it specifically to counter your speed" said Robotnik.

"Heh, just another robot for me to smash" said Sonic.

"Then come and try" said Robotnik. Sonic spun straight at the robot, but it blocked him with its arm and pushed him back.

"Not bad, but not good enough to beat me" said Sonic as he ran around and around the robot, trying to form a cyclone. The robot smashed its foot into the ground, causing the floor to shoot up, launching Sonic through the ceiling and onto the roof. The robot smashed a larger hole in the ceiling and climbed up to the roof.

"Come on Sonic, you can do better than that" said Robotnik. Sonic looked up at Robotnik, clearly becoming annoyed with the situation. Sonic spun at the robot again and again, each time blocked and thrown back. Each time he hit the robot, it went a little farther backwards. Eventually, the robot reached the edge of the hole. Sonic hit it again with one last, strong spin attack, which sent the robot falling through the hole, going through the floor and falling through every level of the building until it hit the bottom.

"Whoa, that was quite a fall, but at least my robot isn't too damaged" said Robotnik as the robot started to stand up again.

"Huh" said Robotnik as he looked up. Sonic was standing on the edge of the hole, looking down with a frown. He jumped up, and spun down towards the robot.

"No!" exclaimed Robotnik.

"Robotnik, I'm putting your robot-" said Sonic as he spun down. He went straight through the robot and landed behind it.

"-out of commission" finished Sonic. The robot exploded behind him, and Robotnik flew up in his Eggmobile.

"This isn't over you pest!" said Robotnik as he flew away. In the place where the robot exploded, another portal opened.

"Good, now I just have to find Tails and go get Blaze" said Sonic as he started to leave the building.

"Sonic!" called Tails from above. When Sonic looked up, he saw Tails was carrying Blaze. When he landed, he and Sonic untied her as she woke up.

"What happened?" asked Blaze.

"Long story short, Robotnik lost again" replied Sonic.

"Sorry to make you go through all the trouble" said Blaze.

"No worries, just don't try something like that again, alright?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah" said Blaze. Blaze stood up, and she, Sonic, and Tails turned to the portal.

"You guys ready for whatever might be on the other side?" asked Sonic. Tails and Blaze nodded.

"Alright then! Let's go!" exclaimed Sonic as all three of them jumped through the portal.


End file.
